


The Loyal Maidservant

by Trexi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Episode: s02e03 The Nightmare Begins, Gen, Magic Reveal, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexi/pseuds/Trexi
Summary: Gwen already knew Lady Morgana was a seer, so it didn’t take long for her to realise why things shattered and caught on fire in Morgana’s chambers.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Loyal Maidservant

There’s nothing to be done. If the Lady Morgana continues without support, I fear she’ll flee Camelot at best, and confront the King at worst. I cannot even begin to imagine the consequences of either action. It’s no matter. I’ll not have my Lady remain alone in this. I was able to aid her in the revelation that she’s a seer, and this is no different. Morgana needs to know she has my complete loyalty. That’s all that matters here. I’ll gladly take the fall should anyone find out that I knew. My friend is worth it.

“It’s magic, isn’t it?” I whisper, while fixing up Morgana’s pillows.

The noblewoman freezes, her brush midway through her hair.

“Like the nightmares,” I continue, not letting fear into my voice. “They were visions of the future, so the fires, and breaking things, are probably magic.”

Morgana stares at me in horror. “You think so?”

“I won’t be telling anyone of course, milady. It’s not your fault, and you don’t seem to have much control over it all, so I don’t see how you would be breaking any laws. You’re not practicing magic after all, and even if you were, it’d be to keep yourself and others safe. I trust that you’re not going to suddenly turn evil for something you had no choice in.”

Morgana sobs, drops her brush, and just sobs. “You really mean that?”

I rush to her side. “Of course, milady.”

“I thought you’d hate me. I thought you’d think me a monster.’

I break propriety and pull Morgana into a fierce hug. “Never. You are the Lady Morgana. You argued with the King himself in an attempt to save my father, and you tried freeing him yourself when that didn’t work. You have a noble heart and a pure soul. I would never think you a monster, especially for something like this. I know you, Morgana. You would sooner turn your gifts on yourself than another.”

“You think they’re a gift?”

“I’m sure some would believe them a curse, even you might at times, but I know you won’t let them remain that way.”

“Thank you, Gwen. You have no idea how much this means to me.”

I shrug. “It’s my duty, milady.”

“As a maidservant?”

“As your friend.”

If it comes down to it, I _am_ a blacksmith’s daughter. I’d happily take up a sword to protect any of my friends, especially my dearest one. I know I won’t be alone in that either. Merlin would be more than happy to help in any way that he can. I’m not sure what Arthur would think of Morgana’s magic, but I’m sure that he’d protect her if she only asked. She’ll never be alone in this. I’ll ensure it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet.


End file.
